Let Me Cheer You Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel has a really bad day that seems to get worse, Whampire and Vamps step in to help the girl they consider their sister. Written by guestsuprise per my request. I only posted it for them.


**A story I requested from guestsurprise. Thank you, my friend!**

 **I only own Rachel, Sergeant Williams, and Ken and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Vamps (UltimateWhampire) belongs toguestsurprise. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Let Me Cheer You Up**

Rachel was having the most terrible time of her life. She was having a very hard day at her workplace and their attitudes made it worse.

"Rachel! You needed to get my reports on my desk an hour ago!"

"I am trying, sir, but there were so many that you gave to me!"

"Enough excuses! If you don't have them to me soon, I will have to penalize you!" The manager responded. Rachel worked even harder and gave him what he needed.

"Thank you. And Rachel…I apologize for earlier…I didn't mean to…" he didn't get to finish because Rachel already grabbed her bags and left for the day. He face-palmed, knowing he was too hard on her.

* * *

 _20 minutes later…_

"I can't wait to go home and relax," she said; she then stopped at a red light and was interrupted when she saw someone pull up next to her. She glanced over and saw that it was Ken. He was honking his horn and yelling at her.

"RACHEL! RACHEL, LOOK AT ME!"

"Go away! I'm not in the mood," she growled out. He then called her again and he was very upset that she wasn't making eye contact with him.

"YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER; I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LET YOU IGNORE ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel snapped. Her old boyfriend wanted to do nothing more than to make life miserable for her. She kept driving, but she knew that she couldn't lead him back to the mansion or else he could really cause trouble. She turned down a familiar road when he slammed his car into hers, trying to force her to stop. Rachel quickly pulled over and jumped out to examine the damage and he jumped out too.

"I told you that you couldn't escape me…," he hissed. Rachel growled at him and fought to keep him away from her.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" He roared as he then crashed his lips into hers and began to kiss her roughly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" Rachel mumbled, trying to escape his grasp. Suddenly, she felt him being jerked from her. She looked up and saw Sergeant Williams grabbing the boy by his collar and holding him upright.

"Sergeant Williams! Thank goodness! How did you find me?" Rachel gasped.

"Someone reported that someone was trying to run another person off the road. I saw on the camera that it was your car and I recognized the man as Ken," he growled as he held him even tighter. He then quickly looked over at Rachel and saw that she was still shaken up and tired from the event. He gently helped her in the car and locked Ken in the rear of the car and put handcuffs on him. Once they took Ken to the police station, Sergeant Williams took Rachel home to the mansion.

"Rachel, hold on, let me help you," he said softly.

"No, I've got it. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it," she smiled weakly. She gave him a hug and then walked up the stairs and into the building. Sergeant Williams nodded and let her go, even though he was still concerned about her. Meanwhile, Rachel was walking into the house, feeling dead on her feet.

"Finally, I'm home; this day was the most terrible day ever!" She said weakly, rubbing her sore lips from that terrible Ken.

"Rachel? You are arriving much later than usual, are you not?" A deep voice asked. Rachel spun around in enough time to see Whampire crouched down on his legs, studying her from the staircase.

"Whampire! You scared me," she said as she clutched her chest.

"You did not answer my question; why are you arriving so late?" He asked again gently. He was about to approach her when she quickly moved back.

"Rachel? What is wrong? It's only me," he said again as he tried to move again towards her.

"Sorry, Whampire, I'm just a little tired and a bit sweaty from being outside, so I didn't want you to touch me."

"Outside? Your job requires you to be indoors and why do I see a cut on your lip? It was not there this morning," he prodded again, now approaching her with more determination.

"Ok, ok. I had a run in with Ken; he forced me to kiss him but Sergeant Williams helped me. I'm fine," Rachel said confidently.

"No you're not…," another deep voice added. She spun around and saw Vamps crouched down and balancing on the top of the sofa.

"Let's see if we can help you rest a bit…," Whampire spoke softly. His eyes began to swirl and he slowly began to approach Rachel. Rachel squeaked with shock and then took off running with the two Vladats behind her.

"Rachel! Come back here!" Vamps called.

"NO! I don't need help!" She returned.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Whampire called back. But Rachel kept running as fast as her legs would take her. She almost ran into Feedback, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Sorry, Feedback!" She called out. Before he could answer, Vamps jumped over his head while Whampire ran along the wall beside him.

"Sorry!" They both yelled in unison. Feedback could only shake his head and laugh as he saw the Vladat brothers gaining on Rachel.

"G-Guys, stop it!" She called, a bit afraid that two powerful aliens were chasing her.

"Slow down a moment!" Whampire yelled.

"Only if you let me take care of myself on my own!"

"NO!" Vamps retorted loudly and he nodded to Whampire to run faster. They almost had her when she slipped into her bathroom and shut the door. A second later she heard knocking and scratching on the door.

"Open this door, Rachel!" came Whampire's voice.

"Let us in!" Vamps' voice called out.

"I-I don't know why you both are being so persistent! I told you I am…"

"Fine?" Another voice answered. Rachel turned in shock to see Vamps crouching on her window. Whampire then used his telekinesis to open the door from the other side.

"Well, well…look who we have here…," Whampire smiled as he walked up to Rachel. She began to back up when suddenly Vamps wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to get him to let go when she felt his fangs gently nip her nerve in her neck. She then blacked out completely.

* * *

 _A few moments later…_

Rachel groaned but she didn't feel like sitting up. She was very tired and was about to fall asleep again when she heard a deep chuckle. She then realized that she had been sleeping on someone's chest!

"Have a nice nap, Rachel?" A voice asked. Rachel sat bolt upright and saw both Vladat brothers lying on their side on each side of her. She looked at them both and then tried to get up, but each time she tried they took turns using their telekinesis to pin her back to the bed in between them.

"G-Guys, let me go! This isn't funny!" She said, starting to get agitated.

"We do not mean it for humor, Rachel. You're not leaving until you let us know what all happened to you and until we help you," Vamps said confidently.

"You guys aren't going to stop chasing me, are you?" Rachel sighed.

"No, we won't. So you might as well tell us," Whampire said matter-of-factly. Rachel sighed and told them all of the horrid things that had happened to her. Once she finished, she tried to sit up, but Whampire gently pushed her back down again.

"Whampire! Vamps! Let me go! I told you everything," Rachel pleaded, now tears of frustration filling her eyes. She wasn't angry at them; she was just frustrated at all she went through at work and because of Ken. Both Vladats looked at her with sympathy and began to hug her and caress her sides.

"Easy, Rachel…it's alright," Vamps cooed.

"Let us relieve you of some of that stress," Whampire smiled. He then began to tickle her stomach.

"AH! NO NONONONONONONONO! WHAMPIRE NO!" Rachel laughed as she jumped up and tried to run, but Whampire grabbed her legs and pulled her back to his chest.

"Not so fast!" He laughed as he began to tickle her underarms. Vamps then used his telekinesis and pinned her to the bed.

"You get her stomach, but her neck is all mine," he laughed. Rachel gasped as he showed off his sharp fangs and then began to nibble up and down her neck. She tried to close her head on his face, but he seemed unaffected.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHMPS! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Closing your neck on me only makes me more determined…" he teased as he began to nibble a bit harder. He then dug his claws under her shirt slightly and scratched up and down her ribs softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oooooo, I got a good spot…" he chuckled.

"As did I!" Whampire laughed as he began to scratch his claws up and down her feet!

"WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPIRE! VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Who's feeling better!?"

"STOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOP NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Tickle tickle tickle, Rachel…," Vamps teased again as he gently tweaked her knees. At this point her face was turning red so they decided to let her go. Vamps gently turned her over and ran his claws over her back to massage her as Whampire rubbed her head.

"Feeling better?" Whampire asked.

"Yes. Thanks, guys. I love you both! You're the best brothers ever," Rachel smiled as she hugged them tightly. She was so happy that they cheered her up. She looked at them once more and then saw that both of their eyes were swirling.

"G-Guys…"

"Don't be afraid of hypnosis, Rachel…we only want you to sleep…," Whampire cooed.

"Just relax…let us help you; you need rest…," Vamps added.

Rachel smiled gently and then soon her eyes began to swirl under their gaze. Soon she fell asleep; both Vladats kissed her on each side of her cheek in a brotherly way and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, this was for you! I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I did, thank you. :)**

 **To eveyrone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
